February 3, 2011
The episode of General Hospital that aired on February 3, 2011 was broadcast on ABC and SOAPnet. Important events *Michael takes Abby to the Metro Court. Recap Lucky wakes up in the church and hears Siobhan scream. He goes into the confessional and finds her tied up. He takes the tape off her mouth and they leave. Sonny goes to Jason's penthouse to take Brenda to their place in the woods. She tells him that Carly threatened her and said that she would ruin their wedding. Brenda goes upstairs to pack and Jason tells Sonny that Siobhan is the real problem, as she has been feeding information to the Balkan the entire time. Sonny still thinks that Carly is the problem and Brenda comes back downstairs. Sonny tells both of them that the wedding will go off without a hitch and the two leave. Lucky and Siobhan go to Sonny's restaurant. He leads her into the back room as she tells him that the Balkan knew he followed her. She tells him that he threatened Megan, but Lucky tells her that the Balkan wouldn't kill her because then he wouldn't have any leverage over her. He tells her that the Balkan doesn't know that they are working together, so they will have to make him think that they aren't. Jason comes in and Lucky explains what happened. Siobhan leaves and Jason thinks that Lucky isn't being objective enough. Lucky tells him not to tell him anything about Brenda and he won't ask. Lisa watches Patrick and Robin happily get on the elevator together and tells Terrell that he needs to work harder with Robin. Steve comes over and asks what they are talking about, but Lisa says they were just discussing a case. Steve asks Epiphany how she feels about Terrell. She says great things about him as Steve wonders why he would transfer all the way from Texas to Port Charles on such short notice. Terrell talks to Lisa about boiling Emma's toy and pushing Robin in the well, but Lisa denies it. He says he will only give her the benefit of the doubt for so long. Lisa consults Patrick on a case and Terrell and Robin discuss health clubs. Robin asks Terrell if he's just making excuses to talk to her, and he asks what if he were. She laughs and says that it's making Patrick grumpy. Later, Patrick asks Robin if she wants to spend Valentine's Day together with Emma, but he gets interrupted by Epiphany, who tells Terrell about some HIV transfers. Robin overhears and asks Terrell if she can help. He agrees and the two leave. Steve says that he didn't authorize the transfers and to find out who did as Lisa smirks. Sam goes to see Abby at General Hospital and offers to take her home. Michael, though, says that he wants to and Abby accepts. Michael leaves and makes a call, asking for a room. Meanwhile, Abby tells Sam that Brandon was sweet with her at first, but on their third date, he hit her. Sam guesses that he apologized; Abby says he did at first, but he eventually had her believing that she was "stupid, bad, and always wrong." Sam says that she has also had her fair share of bad boyfriends. Maxie drags Lulu to Jake's. Lulu explains to Maxie why she and Dante haven't made up yet. She says that he loves her but he also has a crush on Brenda. Before Maxie can call Dante to tell him to make up with Lulu, Lulu leaves to go to his apartment. At Dante's apartment, Carly lowers the gun and tells Dante that as much as she wants to shoot him, she can't because her son has bonded with him. She tells him that she wants him to hurt and will make sure he does. Michael comes in and Carly tells him that she is trying to get Dante to side with her and Jason about sending him to therapy. Carly leaves and Dante tells Michael about the murder he covered up for Brenda in 2007. Michael says that all of them have handled things poorly, but it's too late. Michael leaves and Lulu comes over. She says that Maxie is hoping that they get back together, but Dante says she shouldn't be because he is an ass, a hypocrite, and a liar. Dante explains that he covered up a murder for Brenda but arrested Michael for the same thing. He says that he agreed to uphold the law, and if he can't do that, then he doesn't deserve his badge. Lulu says that if he honestly believes that then he really is an ass. Sonny leads Brenda into their house and she continues to worry what Carly will do. He assures her that Carly could never do anything to turn him against her. Later, while Sonny is sleeping in his bed, he has a nightmare about the wedding. He wakes up and calls out to Brenda, but she doesn't respond. Michael comes back to the hospital and flirts with Abby, who is getting ready to go home. He helps her into her wheelchair and she tells him how excited she is to be going home. He tells her that he has a better idea and that she just needs to trust him. Michael shows Abby to a room at the Metro Court and explains that his mom and his step-dad own the hotel so the whole thing is free. Abby initially refuses, saying she doesn't take charity, but Michael convinces her to accept. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. He suddenly says he has to do some homework and leaves. After a long day, Siobhan goes back to work at Jake's. Shawn comes in and asks if she wants to talk about the time she was held hostage. She tells him to leave her alone and walks away. Lucky comes in and goes over to Siobhan. He tells her that she is under arrest. She assumes it's a joke, but he reads her her rights as Shawn watches. Carly comes over to Sonny's restaurant and asks Max where Sonny is. He not-so-subtly hints that he is with Brenda at their house in the woods and that they don't want to be interrupted. Carly tells him that Sonny will want to know what she has to say. Category:Episodes of General Hospital